This invention relates to stents and is directed more particularly to a self-expanding, generally cylindrical stent preferably made of a shape memory alloy such as Nitinol.
Specifically, it is directed to an improved version of the type of stents described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,308 to Simon et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,712 to Kleshinski et al. The entire contents of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
The stents of these patents are adapted to assume one configuration in which the stent is expanded and another configuration in which the stent is in a reduced size for delivery by catheter. The stent may be laminated within an elastomeric sleeve.
It has been deemed desirable to provide stents of this kind in elongated versions. Such elongated versions require additional flexibility over the length of the stent.